


i gently rise and softly call

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: Princesses shouldn't fall in love with their handmaidens, but sometimes they do.





	i gently rise and softly call

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago and never got around to posting it! stay tuned for new fics, i have a few in the works that i'm very very excited to be sharing with you all. <3 please leave a comment if you liked this fic, it really means a lot to me!

It wasn’t uncommon for the children of servants to play with the children of royalty when they were young; class didn’t much matter inside palace walls while the little ones were below the age of ten. Sharon and Alaska were the best of friends, despite an age difference of a few years, and they were inseparable for a long while. As they grew up, however, young Princess Alaska-- or as she was often called, Lasky-- stopped coming out to play with Sharon, and instead spent her time inside with private tutors of all sorts. Sharon in turn was whisked away to the kitchens by her mother, and taught to cook and clean and walk so silently that no one would notice her presence.

When Alaska turned eighteen, she was presented with a red-faced Sharon as her personal maidservant, because her father knew that they had been close as children and wanted her to have a female companion. Sharon was absolutely mortified to be treated like a gift, and though Alaska could easily see her discomfort, she said nothing. Instead, she allowed Sharon to lead her to her bedchambers and shut the door behind them before speaking.

“I’m sorry,” she rushed out, “I had no idea he would do something like that, Sharon, I’m so sorry.” The dark-haired girl was silent and stoic, moving to guide the princess to sit on her bed.

“It’s my pleasure, your highness,” she said softly, and Alaska’s heart broke. Where was her best friend, who talked back to authority and laughed at the smallest of things? This girl wasn’t who she used to be, that much was clear to the princess.

“No,” Alaska argued, “It’s not right. You’re not an object.”

“I may as well be, your highness. My job is to perform my duties unnoticed and unseen.” She recited the sentence as if from a memorized scripture, and Alaska couldn’t help but wonder who drilled it into her.

The princess reached out, brushing dark curls out of Sharon’s face and seeing her flinch when touched. “I like seeing you, though,” she said quietly. “I’ve missed you. It’s been so dull without your presence by my side.”

“I’ll be by your side from now on, your highness,” Sharon said, though bitterness was slowly creeping into her tone.

Alaska huffed. “Please stop calling me that. It makes me feel… wrong. And stop being so formal, it’s not like you.”

“You don’t know a single thing about me, Princess,” Sharon laughed scathingly, finally breaking her stony facade. “The day I turned fourteen and became your servant instead of your playmate, you forgot all about me.” Alaska froze, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Sharon… You think I forgot about you?”

“Is there any evidence to the contrary, your highness?” Sharon scoffed. Alaska’s lip trembled, and Sharon watched with growing guilt as tears rolled down the princess’s cheeks. The servant girl was at her side immediately, taking her into her arms and kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Princess. My temper got the better of me, as usual.”

“You really haven’t changed,” Alaska giggled through her tears. Sharon smiled, carefully wiping the tears from the princess’s cheeks. “I did miss you,” Alaska said quietly. “Father wouldn’t let me look for you, he said my studies were more important. I tried to find you, I wanted to talk to you, but he wouldn’t let me… I would hate me too. I’m… sorry.”

Alaska never apologized; she was a princess. Sharon was never apologized to; she was always the one doing the apologizing, even when she’d done nothing wrong. To hear the words “I’m sorry” come out of Alaska’s mouth surprised them both, but Sharon managed to reign in her shock quickly.

“I don’t hate you, Alaska,” she said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Alaska’s face. “You’re a royal, you have so many duties and so much to learn before you’re crowned. You’re busy. I’m busy. Well, I was.”

“What does that mean?”

Sharon chuckled. “You’re becoming a woman, Alaska, and your personal maidservant is now the only one performing the duties that used to be handled by several servants. I’ll be the one tidying your bedchamber, running your baths, helping you dress, and staying at your side always. As humiliating as your father’s presentation was, it’s an enormous step up from cleaning kitchen floors and doing laundry.”

“I really am sorry about that,” Alaska apologized again, “Father’s so old-fashioned about class, it’s awful.”

“I’m used to it,” Sharon replied. “It’s late, you should get ready for bed. That gown cannot be comfortable.”

Alaska looked down at the pink satin garment with its many full skirts that rustled when she stood up. “It’s not so bad, really. Father said it came from Paris.”

“Mhm,” Sharon hummed absently, moving behind Alaska to begin unlacing the back and tugging on the ribbons that held the bodice together. Helping Alaska out of the sleeves, Sharon let the dress crumple to the floor in a pool of fabric around the princess’s feet, leaving her in her undergarments. “Well, step out of it,” Sharon said, rolling her eyes as Alaska hurried to do just that. “Your mother will have my head if it’s wrinkled.”

“I wouldn’t let her,” Alaska giggled. Folding the gown over a chair for the time being, Sharon moved across the floor to open Alaska’s wardrobe and take out a nightgown of cream chiffon, embroidered with small flowers.

“Would you like me to run you a bath, Princess?”

“That would be lovely,” Alaska sighed, pulling a pin from her hair and letting her blonde waves fall from their updo. She could hear Sharon humming softly to herself as she filled up the bathtub, probably thinking that the princess couldn’t hear her. It was a familiar song, one she used to sing to Alaska when they were young and the princess scraped her knee or got a scratch from a thorn. She didn’t remember the words anymore, but just the sound of Sharon’s voice was enough to bring back the crushing weight of how much she had missed her best friend.

When the princess stepped into the bathroom, Sharon had to stifle a gasp at how ethereal she looked; with her hair down, everything about her seemed softer, and her satin robe loosely draped around her body and fell off one shoulder. Sharon took the robe from her wordlessly, offering her hand to the princess to help her into the bathtub. Alaska let out a contented sigh as she sank into the warm water, perfumed with expensive oils and a sprinkling of flower petals. The water was silky against her skin, tinted a pale pink-lavender color, and Sharon had to look away.

She’d watched Alaska grow up from the sidelines, seeing her grow and thrive and become a woman. Her former best friend was no longer a little girl; she’d shot up in height, of course, and her hips had filled out considerably. Her limbs were no longer gangly, but soft and graceful and toned from exercise, and though she was strong and athletic, she had a soft tummy and thick thighs. Though they’d come in somewhat late, her breasts were now full, offsetting her small waist and round hips. Fully clothed, she was absolutely lovely, but nude, she was something akin to a goddess.

“I’ll leave you alone, your highness,” Sharon said softly, turning to leave the bathroom and only pausing when she heard Alaska’s breath catch in her throat.

“Sharon… Could you stay?”

The maidservant turned around slowly to face her princess, registering the flush on Alaska’s cheeks and the way she crossed her arms over her chest-- though it didn’t preserve her modesty very well anyway. Sharon bit her lip.

“Yes, your highness. What do you need me to do?”

“Can you wash my hair?” the princess asked quietly. “I’m useless at it… It always gets so tangled, and then I have to cut it out of my hairbrush.”

Sharon chuckled, kneeling at the side of the bathtub and using a small pitcher to pour water over Alaska’s hair, making sure it was thoroughly wet before squirting an expensive shampoo into her palm. She was incredibly gentle as she worked the shampoo through Alaska’s hair, massaging her scalp lightly and making sure not to pull on the delicate roots. Alaska found herself relaxing under Sharon’s ministrations, closing her eyes and smiling when she heard the brunette begin humming softly again.

“You used to sing that to me when we were little,” she mused, not opening her eyes. Sharon stopped humming for a moment as she rinsed the shampoo out of Alaska’s hair with the pitcher.

“You remember that?”

Alaska giggled. “Of course I do, silly. It was my favorite.”

“I know,” Sharon said, her smile evident in the tone of her voice. “You did always like the ballads.”

“Can you sing it for me?” the princess requested, craning her neck to make eye contact with Sharon. “I can’t remember the words, and your voice is so pretty…”

“It’s nothing special,” Sharon smiled bashfully, “But I can try. I think I recall how it begins…”

_Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company_  
And all the harm that e’er was done, alas it was to none but me   
_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall_   
_So fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be to you all_

Alaska picked up a cloth to begin washing herself, but Sharon took it out of her hands, soaking it in the water and running it across Alaska’s skin, careful not to be too rough with her. The princess let her eyes flutter closed again as Sharon bathed her, feeling the warm water against her skin and the softness of the cloth and of Sharon’s hands. The handmaiden was gentle to a fault, making sure that the princess was comfortable as she washed her body and continued to sing quietly.

_So fill to me the parting glass. and drink a health whate’er befall,_  
And gently rise and softly call, goodnight and joy be to you all   
_Of all the comrades that e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away_   
_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had, they'd wish me one more day to stay_

When the water was cooling and Alaska was ready to prepare for bed, Sharon helped her out of the bathtub and dried her off with a plush, fluffy towel. The princess raised her arms to allow Sharon to slip the nightgown over her head, and the handmaiden led Alaska to her vanity in the bedroom. There, Alaska sat patiently as Sharon braided her hair, pulling it into a long plait to keep it from being mussed in her sleep and continuing her song. Her voice had a soothing effect on the princess, and she wanted the young heiress to sleep well, so she recalled the words as best she could.

_But since it fell unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not  
I gently rise and softly call, goodnight and joy be to you all_

Leading an exhausted Alaska to her bed, Sharon removed the hot water bottles from between the silk sheets and set them aside, drawing back the covers for Alaska to slip underneath. The princess’s eyes were half-lidded, her breathing slow and deep as she turned on her side. Sharon reached out carefully, gauging her reaction to her touch before beginning to rub her back like a mother trying to soothe their toddler to sleep.

_A man may drink and not be drunk, a man may fight and not be slain_  
A man may court a pretty girl, and perhaps be welcomed back again   
_But since it has so ought to be, by a time to rise and a time to fall_   
_Come fill to me the parting glass, goodnight and joy be with you all_   
_Goodnight, and joy be with you all_

By the time she had finished the final verse, the princess’s eyes were closed and she’d relaxed in a way that told Sharon that she was asleep. The handmaiden extinguished the lamps before placing a feather-light kiss to Alaska’s forehead and whispering, “Happy birthday, Lasky.” Within moments, she had slipped through the door and was gone, having no idea that Alaska had merely been feigning sleep the entire time.

In the morning, Alaska awoke to bright sunlight, and as her eyes focused she saw Sharon throwing open the curtains and letting the sun’s rays stream into Alaska’s bedchamber. When she turned around, she saw that the princess was awake, and smiled as she approached the bed.

“Good morning, your highness.”

“God, Sharon, stop calling me that,” Alaska grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Your father has requested your presence at breakfast to welcome the arrival of Ladies O’Hara and Chachki,” Sharon replied, playfully ignoring her. She took out a simple gown for Alaska-- simple by Alaska's standards, but exquisitely decadent by Sharon's-- and laid it out before helping Alaska undress. “I hope you slept well.”

“Like a baby,” Alaska smiled. “Did you?”

Sharon shrugged, beginning to help Alaska into her dress. “It doesn't matter. Suck in,” she directed, and Alaska held her breath as Sharon tightened her corset.

“It matters to me,” Alaska said softly when Sharon had laced her up. It wasn't too tight, just snug enough to accentuate her already-slender waist in the way that was currently fashionable. “Did you have trouble?”

Sharon sighed. “If you must know, I spent the night moving my possessions from the servants’ quarters to the room adjacent to yours, Princess.”

“Sharon!” Alaska scolded, “You should've asked for help!”

“I  _am_ the help,” Sharon snorted. “I was fine. I didn't have much to move.”

“Hmph,” Alaska pouted as Sharon helped her into a day dress.

“You’re just as stubborn as I remember,” Sharon chuckled, pinning Alaska’s hair up quickly and skillfully. Alaska giggled.

“You’re just as snarky,” she answered, and Sharon smiled.

“Maybe you’re right, princess. Now, go down to the private dining room, we won't be needing the dining hall with only two guests. If there's anything you need, send someone up for me. I'll be tidying your chambers.”

“Come down with me,” Alaska suggested, and Sharon blushed deeply.

“I can't, really. It's not my place.” She rolled her eyes a little at the last statement, but her tone indicated that she really thought it was true. The princess sighed.

“Father will come around eventually, you'll see.”

“Go on,” Sharon chuckled, “You'll be late if you wait any longer.”

Alaska entered the dining room to see that almost everyone had arrived, except for her father. Her mother was chatting warmly with their guests as Alaska slid into her seat and greeted them.

“Oh Alaska, you look beautiful!” Lady O’Hara complimented sweetly. The princess flushed a little, surprised at the attention.

“Thank you, Phi Phi. It's been so long since we saw each other, how are you?”

Phi Phi smiled. “Very well, thank you, princess. It's really been far too long, hasn't it? We must have been, what, ten years old the last time we were together?”

“And Violet… You look radiant.”

Lady Chachki smiled at that, brushing a dark curl off of her shoulder. “As do you. How was the Midsummer Ball? I really do wish I could have attended.”

“It was lovely, but it would have been much more entertaining had you been there,” Alaska answered truthfully.

A lady-in-waiting entered to inform the queen that the king was feeling unwell and would not be attending breakfast, and the rest of the party began their meal without his presence. Alaska was secretly glad that her father wasn't there, as she knew he'd been trying to set her up with suitor upon suitor, and strongly suspected that the two ladies were here for such a purpose. Violet seemed reserved as usual, but Phi Phi was flirtatious and complimentary the entire time, so much so that Alaska felt a little drained by the time that their meal was over. She retreated to her own chambers, glad to have some alone time, and was therefore surprised to see Sharon waiting for her.

“How was breakfast?” she asked, and Alaska noticed happily that she'd dropped the honorifics from her syntax.

“Exhausting,” the princess admitted. “I think the ladies are here to try for my hand.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow. “You think? I'd say it's obvious.”

Alaska sighed, sitting on her settee and huffing. “I don't see why Father thinks I need to marry so soon.”

“You're royalty, Alaska,” Sharon said, “It's expected. And any woman would be lucky to have your hand.”

“You flatter me, Sharon. They want me for my money and my power, don't act like they care about getting to know me.”

Sharon shrugged. “Maybe you're right. But is that so bad? Having so many beautiful and interesting women vying for your attention? I can't imagine it would be unpleasant.”

The princess scoffed. “It's awful, they're all so transparent. None of them care about me at all, they just see me as a pathway to the throne.”

“You'll find someone who cares about you, Lasky,” Sharon insisted, “She'll appear to you one day and you'll forget why you were ever worried about not finding love.” Her words were meant to be comforting, and she could only hope that Alaska wouldn't realize that Sharon was speaking her own truth, having fallen in love with the princess even when they were children.

Alaska smiled. “I'm so glad we're able to reconnect like this. I missed you.”

“Me too,” Sharon said softly. “Me too.”

The days flew by quickly, and Alaska was busy with entertaining the two ladies who had come to court her. Violet was uninterested in her hand but clearly wanted a better friendship, which relieved Alaska, but Phi Phi didn't share the same ideas. She clearly wanted Alaska's hand and wanted to be queen, and was doing her best to make the princess like her. Unfortunately, Alaska had someone else on her mind.

Sharon. Ever since they'd reconnected and Sharon was at her side almost constantly, she'd seen that her childhood best friend had evolved into a capable, beautiful woman. She was so easy to talk to, joking with the princess and indulging Alaska's playful whims, and she was able to offer a range of conversation that Alaska had never seen in any other person. She was intelligent beyond her years, but she was also sweet and almost motherly at times, worrying over the princess like a mother hen. There was no doubt in Alaska's mind that she was falling in love with Sharon, and she could only pray that her handmaiden shared her feelings, but she couldn't be sure.

One night, as Sharon prepared yet another luxurious bath for the princess, Alaska had an idea. She thought of a way to find out if Sharon shared her feelings, since the princess had difficulty getting through Sharon's walls sometimes, and she decided to put her plan into action. Stepping out of her satin robe as per usual, she allowed Sharon to help her into the large bathtub, enjoying the warmth of the water against her skin and the silky feeling of the bath oils. Sharon was about to turn and leave when Alaska murmured, “Stay.”

Sharon turned around dutifully, nodding. “What can I do for you, Lasky?”

“Just stay here with me, if you don't mind. I enjoy your company.”

“And I enjoy yours,” Sharon smiled, drawing up a chair and sitting down across from the tub. “Are you sure you don't need anything else?”

“Mm, I don't think so. I just need to relax…”

Feeling very sly, she sank down into the water, parting her thighs and snaking a hand between them. She heard Sharon shift in her chair, and glanced up to see her handmaiden staring at her hands in her lap, a flush coloring her cheeks. Alaska smiled as she began to touch herself, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure as she slid her fingers between her folds and teased her sensitive bud. Sharon was blushing scarlet now, looking anywhere except the direction of the bathtub, and Alaska knew she had to work harder.

“Sharon…” she sighed quietly, looking up at her maidservant. Sharon made eye contact with her, pupils blown wide as she took in Alaska's flushing cheeks and dark eyes. “Come here.” Sharon hesitated, torn between wanting to follow her orders and desires and wanting to keep her job and perhaps even her head. She moved closer, sitting carefully at the edge of the bathtub, and shivered when Alaska's free hand tilted her chin up slightly.

“Alaska, what are you doing?” she murmured, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. The princess bit her lip, eyes half-lidded as she continued to play with herself.

“Trying to get you to join me,” she purred sweetly, brushing her thumb over Sharon's velvety bottom lip. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

“I can't. Alaska, I can't. Your father will kill me, and I mean that literally.”

“Sharon, I want you. I want you right now, but I… I want you as my betrothed, too.”

“You're royalty, Alaska,” Sharon mumbled, looking away. “You deserve a queen, not someone like me.”

Alaska's hand slowed, and she placed both of her hands over Sharon's, smiling a little when the brunette flinched in surprise at the water on her hands. “You are my queen, Sharon,” she admitted quietly, tears coming into her eyes. “Perhaps I give my love too freely, but I do love you. I don't want a self-serving woman like Phi Phi as my bride, I want someone who cares about me. You've always cared for me, even when we were apart. I noticed all the little things you did over the years, washing my sheets with rose oil because you remembered how I love the scent, making sure that the kitchen staff prepared my favorite meals. I know it was you, Sharon, who else could have cared for me so much? And these past weeks, you've shown even more care for me, always doing more than is asked of you. Warming my bed, braiding my hair, holding intellectual, stimulating conversations. Treating me like a person, not a princess. You're the woman I want to be with.”

Sharon's eyes shone with tears as she listened to Alaska list the ways she'd proven her love and devotion to her; she wanted nothing more than to belong to the princess, but she knew it wasn't so simple.

“I can't be with you, Alaska, as much as my heart aches to be yours. What would your parents say? They'd never allow it, you know that.”

“Then it’ll be our secret,” Alaska insisted, “I love you, Sharon, I want to be with you.”

“I've loved you since I was seventeen years old,” Sharon smiled tearfully. “Even as an awkward youth of fourteen, you were beautiful. And you're even more beautiful now.”

“Will you be mine, then? Please, say you will, I don't think I could live without your love.”

Sharon nodded, a single tear falling into the bathwater. “Yes, Alaska. I'll be yours. We have to be careful, but nothing would make me happier.”

From that night on, Sharon would wake Alaska in the morning with a gentle kiss on the cheek, and the princess would stand in her embrace for a moment before beginning to get dressed. Sharon's hands lingered more than they used to, basking in the luxury of being able to show affection for her princess. Alaska's first kiss occurred in her chambers after another day of entertaining Phi Phi and Violet; she vented her frustrations while Sharon braided her hair, and at the end of her miniature tirade Sharon had pressed her lips against her cheek as she always did. Dissatisfied, Alaska had pulled the handmaiden into her lap and kissed her full on the lips, letting Sharon take control of the kiss and lick into her mouth. Both of them had left the heated encounter wet and wanting, and Alaska had nearly asked Sharon to bed her right then and there. After that, Alaska was open in her demands for Sharon's lips, exchanging quick pecks whenever possible and deep kisses when they were sure they were alone. Sharon insisted that Alaska's first time should be her wedding night, despite being well-experienced herself; she wanted it to be special, and though Alaska complained about it playfully, she knew Sharon was only trying to care for her.

After two or three months of half-hearted courting with her guest, Alaska was told by Violet that Phi Phi was planning on asking for her hand sometime soon. The princess faked a smile and changed the subject, pretending to be happy while she thought of various ways to reject Phi Phi without angering her.

“I think she's going to do it today,” Sharon told Alaska as she dressed her one morning, draping the princess in a dress of butter yellow. “The other servants were gossiping about it at breakfast.”

Alaska groaned. “How am I supposed to say no without making her upset? Her realm is an important ally of ours, I can't just reject her.”

Sharon shrugged. “Be careful. Let her know that you enjoy her company but she isn't the bride for you.” Alaska turned, kissing Sharon with a smile.

“You always know just what to do.”

“Mmm,” Sharon smiled, “Not always, but I try. Now go, my love, the ladies are waiting in the west parlor.”

“I'll miss you every minute I'm away,” the princess murmured, leaning into Sharon's embrace for a few precious moments before pulling away with a kiss and leaving to greet the ladies.

As expected, Violet was nowhere in sight, and Alaska began to feel tendrils of dread curling in her stomach at the sight of Phi Phi, dressed especially nicely and smiling at her.

“Where's Violet?” Alaska asked as Phi Phi kissed her hand and led her to sit.

“She had to answer a letter that urgently required her attention,” the lady answered. “Her timing is impeccable, however, as I wanted to spend some time alone with you today.”

Alaska forced a demure laugh. “I'm flattered.”

“The truth is, Alaska, I wanted to ask you a question,” Phi Phi said, shifting a little awkwardly. When Alaska nodded, anxiety choking her veins, the brunette woman stood. “We've been getting to know each other for the last three months, and I've never met anyone so captivating or so beautiful. You're a goddess incarnate, a rival to Aphrodite herself, and you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Phi Phi knelt, opening a ring box and Alaska felt sick at the sight of the gaudy diamond ring that was so unlike her own taste. “Princess Alaska of the Golden Lands, would you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?”

Alaska desperately wanted to run away and hide, but she took a deep breath, remembering her lover's advice. Looking down at Phi Phi’s expectant expression, she attempted a sympathetic smile.

“Lady O’Hara… I'm so flattered, I truly am. I enjoy your company, but I can't marry you.”

“Princess, I don't think you understand. I'm offering you-”

“I understand, Phi Phi, I do,” Alaska cut her off softly, surprised by her own confidence. “I think we're better off as acquaintances. I'm sorry.”

The brunette stood stiffly, snapping the box closed. “I see,” she said bitterly. “Well, good day to you, Alaska. I wish you the best.” With that, she was gone, and Alaska was able to flee to the gardens to meet her lover.

Sharon was tending to the white roses, Alaska's favorite flower, and when she saw her lover approaching, close to tears, she dropped her watering can and held out her arms. Alaska embraced her tightly, a few tears falling onto Sharon's shoulder.

“She was so upset, Sharon, she acted calm but I could see in her eyes that she was angry,” Alaska whispered fretfully. Sharon held her close for a moment before pulling away to gently dry her tears.

“She'll be over it quickly, I promise. The sting of rejection never lasts long, she'll be fine. How are you, though?”

Alaska gave her a small smile, tears fading. “I was scared, but I felt brave. I thought about you, and I knew that if you could be so strong all the time, I could be strong for a moment.”

“That's my girl,” Sharon smiled, kissing her softly. Alaska blushed and giggled, resting her forehead against Sharon's.

“You're so daring,” she said, “Anyone could have seen.”

“The gardens are always empty this time of day,” Sharon reassured her, arms winding around her waist.

“How romantic,” the princess teased, and Sharon swiftly plucked a rose from the bush beside her, tucking it into Alaska's hair.

“You deserve a palace brimming with roses,” she answered. Alaska smiled wider, leaning in for a lingering kiss that soon turned passionate, deep and and everything that Alaska had been yearning for all morning. The warmth of Sharon's mouth and the cool breeze dancing across her skin were heavenly, the smell of roses heady in the air. The moment was perfect, and Alaska was grateful.

_“There, Phi Phi, I told you I was telling the truth!”_

Alaska and Sharon had just enough time to break apart and exchange bewildered looks before Alaska was being yanked back several feet by… Violet?

“Alaska, my darling, are you alright?” Phi Phi cooed, “Did she hurt you?” Turning to Sharon she snarled. “You're a monster, forcing yourself on the princess like that.”

“She did no such thing! I'm-- I'm in love with her!” There was stunned silence at her declaration, and shock was written across all three faces in Alaska's sight. Phi Phi was the first to speak.

“Alaska, you're clearly not yourself. She's tricked you, she's dangerous.”

“She's not dangerous! She's gentle, and kind, and caring… she loves me, and I love her! Let her go!”

“She's a  _whore_!” Phi Phi interjected, slapping Sharon across the face so hard that she dropped to her knees. “She has to learn her place.”

“Phi Phi! Don't you dare touch her!”

“Oh, the whore?” Phi Phi chuckled bitterly, slapping Sharon across the other cheek.

Hot tears filled Alaska's eyes as Violet stepped back, releasing her.

“Phi Phi, this isn't right,” she said, “I shouldn't have told you. I thought it was something different, I didn't think they were in love…”

“Leave her alone! Now.” Alaska ordered, running over to Sharon. She took her into her arms, rubbing over her back gently and kissing her forehead. “Are you… are you alright?”

“I'm fine, my love.”

“Oh, my angel, it must sting.” She carefully avoided the reddening handprints on Sharon's cheeks, keeping her hands on her waist and holding her close.

“I would take a hundred more for you,” she answered with a small smile.

“I want to marry you, tonight. By the river, like we dreamed, with wildflowers for bouquets and the stars for lamps. Sharon, my love… Will you make me the luckiest woman alive and become my wife?”

“ _What?! Her?_  You could've had me, but you want  _her_?” Phi Phi exclaimed, stalking off in anger. Violet stayed back, watching Alaska kneel at the feet of her maidservant, looking up at her with love in her eyes.

Sharon smiled, tears spilling over her cheeks as she looked down at her lover, who was offering the white rose that Sharon had tucked into her hair before. Her fingers brushed against the petals lightly before she knelt down beside Alaska, hugging her tight.

“Yes, of course, of course I will,” she whispered, pulling away to take Alaska's face in her hands and kiss her with more fire and passion than Alaska had ever felt from her. They pulled away with loving smiles, standing up and holding hands tightly.

“Alaska, I'm so sorry…” Violet said quietly. “Phi Phi was saying all this stuff about Sharon and I didn't think it was true, but I let her convince me against my better judgment. Sharon… I'm sorry.”

The princess let go of her fiancée’s hand, pulling Violet into a hug. “It's okay, Violet. I forgive you.”

“And I do too,” Sharon said, to the surprise of them both. She smiled at Violet. “It takes a strong woman to stand up like that, and I know that kind of courage when I see it.”

“Could you do us a favor and cover for us tonight? Say Sharon's, um… Helping me relieve a backache. If anyone asks, we're in my chambers.”

Violet grinned. “Of course. I have a friend in town who can marry you, if you want to talk to her.”

“Thank you, Violet, but…” Sharon smiled. “We want to be alone.”

Alaska nodded, a half-smile gracing her features. “Just us. Now go, go, we need to slip away.”

Violet nodded, giving them a playful salute before watching the two lovers run off, hand in hand.

The wedding was perfect in every way; Sharon expertly wove wildflowers into Alaska's hair before making a small flower crown for herself, and they had each picked the flowers for each other’s bouquets. They professed their love and commitment with the moon as their witness, and danced to the music made by the babbling brook. Their wedding rings awaited them in a box in Alaska's bedroom, simple gold bands that she had commissioned in secret, but they lingered on the riverbank, kissing and embracing.

“Do you want to go back, angel?” Sharon murmured against Alaska's jaw as they rocked slowly together. The princess smiled.

“So you can bed me? Of course,” she winked. Sharon chuckled, leading her wife back to the palace and through the secret servant passageways.

Once they were in Alaska's chambers, Sharon carefully took the flowers out of her hair, unbraiding it and letting her long blonde locks fall over her shoulders. She undressed the princess carefully before undressing herself, remaining only in simple undergarments. Alaska led her to bed with a sultry smile, and Sharon gave her wife a flurry of kisses with every garment she removed, until they were both completely naked.

“What do you want me to do, my love?” Sharon murmured, tracing over Alaska's form with delicate hands.

“I want you to make love to me,” Alaska answered softly, kissing Sharon sweetly and parting her thighs.

She was beautiful, Sharon thought as she admired her, her skin soft and flushed, her wetness gleaming in the low light of the bedchamber. Sharon kissed down her body slowly, paying special attention to her breasts and taking Alaska's nipples into her mouth gently, kissing and sucking at the rosy flesh. The princess let out small whimpers of pleasure as Sharon's mouth trailed lower and lower, stopping at the soft curls between her pale thighs.

“Tell me what feels good, and what doesn't, okay?” Sharon mumbled against her skin. Alaska nodded, spreading her legs wider and gasping when Sharon tasted her, flattening her tongue against the princess. She wound her tongue around and between Alaska's creamy folds, flicking the tip against her sensitive bud and smiling when her wife moaned closed-mouth, her back arching off the bed.

“Sharon…” she whimpered, circling her hips impatiently. Sharon spread Alaska's lips apart with her thumb, dipping her tongue inside her to taste her completely, her nose bumping against her wife's bud. “Ohh… Darling…” Her wife smiled, carefully slipping one finger into her warmth and pumping it until the tip grazed against the spot that made Alaska whimper and moan. She added a second finger carefully, marveling at how warm and tight and wet her wife was around her fingers; her lips wrapped around Alaska's bud and she sucked lightly as she continued to flick her tongue over it, drawing sweet, soft moans from the princess. Alaska whined in disappointment when Sharon withdrew her fingers, but her wife merely smiled.

“Hush, my love. You'll like this much better, I think.” Slotting a leg between Alaska's thighs and mounting her hip, Sharon pressed her wet warmth against her wife's, smiling when the princess cried out softly. Sharon began to grind, providing friction and stimulation to them both as she moved, and soon Alaska was bucking her hips in time with her wife's.

“I love you,” Alaska gasped as their hips rocked together faster and faster. She felt Sharon's thighs tense as a new flood of warm wetness spilled from between her wife's thighs and slicked the place where they were connected. Alaska felt pleasure coil low in her belly as Sharon continued to grind through her climax, letting out soft, erotic sounds and pushing Alaska further toward the edge. She reached her own climax as Sharon slumped over her, kissing over her neck and chest lazily as Alaska's body was set alight with pleasure.

“I love you,” Sharon whispered as she dismounted her wife, curling into her side and kissing along her collarbones. Alaska smiled as she drifted off into sleep much quicker than she'd expected, her arms wrapped around her wife.

 


End file.
